Magie kennt keine Grenzen
by JaWe99
Summary: Was Magie nicht so alles kann.
1. Chapter 1

Ich besitze keine Rechte an Once upon a time (Leider ;) )

Magie kennt keine Grenzen

Die Sonne fiel durch ein Fenster auf ein Bett in dem eine braunhaarige Frau lag. Sie befand sich noch in ihrer Traumwelt. Aber nicht mehr lange.  
Auf einmal schlug Regina Swan-Mills, Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke, ihre Augen auf, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und stürzte in ihr Badezimmer.  
,,Sag mir jetzt nicht schon wieder, dass du was falsches gegessen hast." sagte eine Frauenstimme von der Tür her, als sich Regina die Zähne putzte, nach dem sie sich zum 4 Mal diese Woche übergeben hatte.  
,,Was ist los mit dir?" fragte die Frauenstimme, jetzt aber direkt hinter ihr.  
,,Virus-Infektion. Magen-Darm Virus oder so was ähnliches." sagte Regina drehte sich um. Dunkelbraune Augen trafen auf grüne Augen.  
Vor ihr stand Emma Swan-Mills, Sheriff von Storybrooke und ihre Frau.  
,,Wenn es ein Virus wäre, warum hast nur du ihn und ich und Henry nicht? Obwohl wir fast denn ganzen Tag zusammen sind?"  
Emma schaute Regina tief in die Augen und sah das Regina nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte.  
,,Solche Infektion brauchen eine gewisse Zeit bis sie ausbrechen."  
,,Und bei solchen Infektionen muss man sich immer nur frühs übergeben? Regina, was ist los mit dir? Und jetzt sag nicht ,,Nichts". Man übergibt sich nicht ohne Grund innerhalb von 7 Tagen 4 Mal."  
,,Wenn ich es dir sage, würdest du mich für verrückt halten." entgegnete Regina und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.  
,,Pass auf! Ich mache Henry fertig für die Schule und dann erzählst du mir was los ist. Egal ob es verrückt ist oder nicht. ,,Verrückt" wird in Storybrooke so wie so anders definiert." sagte Emma lachend und verschwand im Flur.  
'OH EMMA! WENN DU WÜSSTEST WIE VERRÜCKT DAS IST, dachte Regina und schmunzelte als sie sich im Spiegel sah und ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch legte.

Als Regina sich angezogen hatte ging sie nach unten in die Küche, wo sich Emma und Henry gerade über den frisch gefallenen Schnee unterhielten.  
,,Können wir heute Nachmittag raus in den Schnee gehen?" fragte Henry und trank seine Tasse Kakao aus.  
,,Aber nur, wenn du jetzt deine Tasche nimmst und dich auf den Weg zum Bus machst. Du kommst sonst noch zu spät."  
,,Bin schon auf dem Weg."  
Und damit sprang Henry von seinem Stuhl und ran zur Tür hinaus. Aber nicht ohne Regina ein ,,Morgen!" und ein ,,Bis dann!" zu zuwerfen.  
,,Ich will mal nicht sagen, dass du von der Gesichtsfarbe her gesund aussiehst. Aber schon mal besser als vorhin."  
Und damit schob Emma Regina eine Tasse mit Kamillentee hin.  
Regina nahm die Tasse, lehnte sich an die Anrichte und sah Emma dabei zu, wie sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao nahm.  
,,Ich dachte du musst heute Nachmittag arbeiten." sagte Regina um das Schweigen zu brechen.  
,,Ich hab mit Ruby getauscht. Dafür mach ich morgen den ganzen Tag. Aber jetzt noch mal zu vorhin. Was ist so verrückt, dass du es mir nicht erzählen willst?" fragte Emma.  
Sie stand auf, nahm Henrys Tasse, welcher mittlerweile das Haus schon verlassen hatte und auf dem Weg in die Schule war, und stellte sie in den Geschirrspüler.  
,,Emma," sagte Regina und wartete bis Emma sie ansah,, verspreche mir, dass du mich ausreden lässt und keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehst!"  
,,Regina, ich..."  
,,Verspreche es mir einfach."  
,,Okay, ich verspreche dich ausreden zu lassen und keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen."  
Emma stellte sich ihrer Frau gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
,,Wolltest du Kinder?" fragte Regina und sah Emma an, nicht sicher was jetzt kam.  
,,Ja."  
,,Ich meine wolltest du mehr als ein Kind?" meinte Regina und hoffte Emma würde von selbst drauf kommen.  
,,Ja. Regina worauf willst du hinaus?"  
,,Liebling, ich bitte dich. Wie du selbst sagtest, ist es nicht normal sich 4 Mal zu übergeben. Und immer morgens."  
,,Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! Ich hatte zwar geschworen keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Aber Regina, versuchst du mir gerade zu erzählen, dass du schwanger bist?"  
Emma nahm Reginas Hände in ihre und hielt sie fest , während sie den Blick ihrer Frau suchte. Regina drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in die grünen Augen von Emma.  
,,Ja, Emma. Ich habe die versucht zu sagen, dass ich schwanger bin. Und bevor du mich jetzt fragst von wem, Emma, es ist von..."  
Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Kuss von Emma unter.  
Als Emma Reginas Lippen frei gab, grinste Emma ihre Frau mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
,,Damit denke ich mal, du weißt von wem." sagte Regina und schaute Emma lächelnd an.  
,,Ja! Aber wie?" Emma sah Regina mit Tränen der Freude fragend an.  
,,Magie. Und wahre Liebe ist die stärkste Magie. Und jetzt könntest du auf hören mich so an zu grinsen."  
Emma zog Regina fester zu sich und umarmte sie.  
,,Ich werde, dass mit der Magie nie verstehen." sagte Emma lachend und hielt Reginas Gesicht in beiden Händen.  
,,Aber wie sagen wir es Henry?" fragte Regina bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
Emma strich mit ihrem Daumen die Tränen die Regina an ihrer Wange herunter liefen weg.  
,,Wir sagen, dass es hier in 9 Monaten lauter wird und das er dann großer Bruder ist. Aber wenn du ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten willst, bitte! Es sei dir heute erlaubt. Aber nur wegen bestimmten Vorkommnissen."  
Und damit überbrückte Emma die restlichen Milimeter und küsste Regina sanft.


	2. Magie kennt keine Grenzen 2

Als Henry nach Hause kam, hatte es wieder angefangen mit schneien.  
Er öffnete die Tür, warf seine Tasche in die Ecke und zog seine Jacke und Schuhe aus.  
,,Henry? Bist du das?" kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
,,Ich weiß ja nicht, ob hier noch jemand wohnt, der um die Zeit kommt." antworte Henry und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort saßen Emma und Regina auf dem Sofa und lasen die Zeitung gemeinsam, wie sie es schon seid über einem Jahr machten.  
,,Wie war's heute?" fragte Regina als sie die Zeitung zu schlug.  
,,Wie immer eigentlich. Wir haben mal wieder in Mathe eine unangekündigte Leistungskontrolle geschrieben. Aber sonst eigentlich wie immer. Und Ma, Entschuldigung wegen diesen überstürzten,,Morgen". Ich habe mal wieder zu lange geredet und die Zeit dabei vergessen."  
,,Ist schon gut, Henry." Regina lächelte ihren Sohn an.  
,,Wolltet ihr nicht raus gehen?" fragte sie und schaute dabei Emma und Henry an.  
,,Stimmt ja! Min, ich bin in 5 Minuten fertig. Dann können wir raus gehen."  
Und damit war Henry schon wieder auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer um sich etwas anderes an zu ziehen.  
,,Stopp! Henry komm noch einmal kurz zurück?" flüsterte Regina ihrer Frau zu.  
Aber nicht leise genug.  
,,Was will sie mir jetzt erzählen?" fragte Henry, der jetzt wieder im Wohnzimmer stand.  
,,Ja! Wann wolltest du ihm das erzählen?" fragte Emma Regina zurück.  
,,Ich dachte heute Abend, nach dem Essen. Aber naja! Ich glaube jetzt müssen wir ihm es sowieso erzählen oder er lässt uns bis Heute Abend nicht in Ruhe." sagte Regina lachend.  
,,Was erzählen? Von was redet ihr?"  
Henry sah jetzt seine beiden Mütter fragend an.  
,,Stimmt. Jetzt müssen wir es erzählen. Na komm mal her, wenn du es wissen willst." stimmte Emma Regina zu.  
Dies ließ sich Henry nicht zweimal sagen. Wie für jeder Junge, in seinem Alter, waren Geheimnisse das interessanteste, was es gab.  
Er zwang sich zwischen Emma und Regina auf"s Sofa.  
,,Also, was wolltet ihr mir erzählen?" fragte Henry und blickte Emma erwartungsvoll an.  
,,Willst du oder soll ich?" fragte diese Regina.  
,,Gemeinsam?"  
,,Ja oder so."  
,,Henry, wolltest du jemals einen Bruder oder eine Schwester haben?" fragte Regina und blickte zu ihren Sohn hinunter.  
,,Ja schon, aber ich glaube ja wohl kaum, dass das möglich ist. Wenn ihr nicht gerade an Adoption denkt."  
,,Also ja ?" fragte Emma und blickte jetzt auch auf ihren Sohn hinab.  
,,Ja." sagte Henry jetzt etwas kleinlaut, weil er merkte, dass seine Mütter ihn ansahen.  
,,Und warum denkst du, dass das nicht möglich ist?" fragte Emma weiter.  
,,Naja, weil ihr... Du weißt schon. Weil ihr zwei Frauen seid. Und das nicht möglich ist. Wenn nicht gerade einer von euch ein Zwitter ist. Aber ich glaube, da wäre derjenige ein Regenwurm oder eine Schnecke. Und das hoffe ich mal nicht." sagte Henry lachend.  
,,Was das betrifft, kannst du unbesorgt sein. Keiner von uns ist ein Regenwurm oder eine Schnecke oder irgenetwas in der Art. Oder?" Emma sah Regina schmunzelnd an.  
,,Also nicht das ich wüsste. Aber um mal wieder auf's eigentliche Thema zu kommen. Du meinst also, weil deine Mom und ich Frauen sind, ist es nicht möglich." fasste Regina noch einmal zusammen.  
,,Jop."  
,,Dann wird das jetzt deine Vorstellung etwas durch einander bringen."  
,,Warum? Äh... Stopp mal! Wir reden jetzt die ganze Zeit darüber, ob ich Geschwister will oder nicht. Es hat doch irgendeinen Grund. Ma, was wolltet ihr mir sagen?" fragte Henry und sah zu Regina hoch.  
,,Drücken wir es mal so aus. Hier wird es in 9 Monaten etwas lauter und wir müssen wohl das Gästezimmer etwas anders einrichten. Außer natürlich du willst dir dein Zimmer mit deinem Bruder oder deiner Schwester teilen."  
Und bevor Regina aus gesprochen hatte, fiel ihr Henry in den Hals und umarmte seine Mutter fest.  
Regina und Emma mussten anfangen mit lachen.  
,,Ich kann es nicht glauben." sagte Henry nachdem er seine Muter wieder los gelassen hatte.  
,,Aber wie ist das möglich?"  
,,Die Magie der wahren Liebe machte anscheinend auch das unmöglich möglich." sagte Emma und grinste ihren Sohn an.  
,,Ich habe genau das selbe gefragt, weil ich es auch nicht verstanden habe."  
,,Na, jetzt bist du wenigstens nicht mehr die Einzigste, Liebling." sagte Regina lachend.  
,,Wolltet ihr nicht eigentlich raus gehen?"  
,,Ma, hast du schon mal raus geschaut? Es ist mittlerweile stockdunkel."  
,,Verdammt! Tut mir leid Henry. Und morgen bin ich den ganzen Tag im Büro. Am Wochenende! Versprochen!"  
Emma sah Henry an.  
,,In Ordnung. Versprochen! Aber jetzt hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn wir Abendbrot essen könnten. Ich verhungere hier gleich."  
,,Was sitzt du hier dann noch so rum? Komm!"  
Emma stand auf und hielt Henry eine Hand zog ihn hoch und Henry machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
,,Du bleibst hier, bis wir fertig sind."  
Und damit drückte Emma Regina wieder auf die Couch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Sohn machte.


End file.
